Sea Of Garnet Rose's
by NilaSagol
Summary: Peatrice can't have any man without her father going paranoid and getting upset. All her suitors have run off or her father ended the relationships. Peatrice one day casts her gaze on Link and things change. The only thing is, not to get caught by daddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Peatrice's P.O.V**

The Item check used to be run by someone else. Instead, daddy made me work there. It is simply boring, even the wall is fun to look at. I would rather watch paint dry than work here. It was always daddy's way.

"Peatrice. You stay away from men, you hear me!" Peater barked. "I don't want my little rainbow corrupted!"

My father was never settled about men. His blood pressure and everything would raise. He would wonder for days if someone was after me. He would never stop with the questions. He was paranoid.

I had many suitors but daddy would chase them away. If he got one hint that a guy was after me, he would never be happy. He would end the relationship or stop the relationship himself.

One suitor told me the truth. "Damn, if you think you'll ever get married or have a boyfriend...you can forget it. Your damn father runs your life!"

"Daddy just wants the best..." I would say sadly. I agreed with him but I couldn't go against daddy. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's because he's insecure!" the suitor growled. "He used to be "Mr. Skyloft", look at him now. He's looks nothing like it, my mother remembers!"

I couldn't argue with that. Daddy was more handsome when he was younger and when I was a little girl. Every woman in Skyloft swooned over him and unfortunately my father bred beauty. Now, it was happening to me. I couldn't help it, I was just really attractive.

I inherited most things from daddy. Down to his beauty mark near his cheek. I had the same one near my cheek too. Strands of his golden blonde hair also stained my hair but with a mix of my mother's.

We never talked about my mother. I didn't know where she was. I always assumed that she left because of daddy. I wasn't sure. She wasn't in my life very long. She left when I was very young.

Daddy would be at Bamboo Island all day. It was his passion. Sword fighting and being a knight used to be his other passion but over the years he was plagued by health issues. One of them was his weight. He gained so much weight. He lost his stamina. He gave up knighthood, all he did was chop Bamboo all day.

All I did all day was manage the Item check. That's it. From morning to night. My life was always passing me by and the people of Skyloft knew. I could see their eyes and hear their conversations at the bazaar. The ones that were eating Piper's cooking.

_'Look at poor Peatrice. Always daydreaming and sad. I wonder what her life is going to be like?'_ a woman said to Goselle, the richest woman in Skyloft. _'I know she doesn't like her job.'_

Goselle also felt sympathy. '_I know, poor dear. Not many even use the item check except for that stunning knight, Link.' _

_'I just can't see her doing that mundane work.' _the woman responded._ 'I don't think she'll do it forever.'_

Goselle and the woman changed the subject. I really felt embarrassed. Everyone knew, Skyloft was a small tight knit town. Secrets couldn't even be hidden because someone would find out. It didn't take long for someone to find out, or intrude in someone's affair. It often caused conflict between residents.

That's how daddy found about the suitors. Someone would tell him. Or if the suitor made a careless mistake, we were caught. No matter how careful I was, daddy always knew then he would never go out of being paranoid.

So, I remained at the item check. Mundanely sitting there, daydreaming about the man of my dreams. Wondering what he was going to look like, act like, sound like, all those wonderful things. Hoping that he had an interesting life.

I was so busy day dreaming that I didn't notice a customer.

"Excuse me?" he waved to get my attention. "Hi, I'd like to drop off some items that I have."

I mundanely did the introduction. "Welcome to Item Check. Do you have any items to drop off today?"

The man began taking out an empty bottle, an outdated shield, and what looked like a Deku bag of some kind. He put the items on the counter. I took them and put them in a bag. I made sure to carefully seal this up the bag.

"Is that all you would like to drop off?" I asked. The man look straight at me as my heart began to race. It was Link, the stunning knight Goselle was talking about. I couldn't believe he was actually visiting me but I contained my emotions. If anyone saw, daddy would know for sure.

Link had golden blonde hair like my father. He was a good height, he had very blue eyes, green garb like the other knights, and a look for adventure. I knew his life was interesting, he was always on adventures. Some so dangerous and much more than our knights could handle. I knew that part because he ventured away from Skyloft often.

He went to the forbidden all the time. The forbidden is what we called any land below the sky. We weren't to talk about it. I only knew because it only made that much sense. If Link was gone that regularly, it was not to the islands in the sky.

Link smiled. "It seems like working here is boring."

"Oh, trust me it is. No one else wants to do it." I replied mundanely. "People never really ask."

"Well, you can count on me to come by." Link laughed. "I can't carry everything!"

"That's nice." I replied. "Adventures must be so much fun to go on."

Link smiled. He had the look of a hero. I don't think any other knight fit it better. I knew he being noble and saving lives. I just knew. He was already so interesting. Most guys said he was a ladies man. Since, they would always go to Link about their problems about romance. He was so romantic looking.

"Well." I looked at Link. "You're probably busy."

"Oh, right." Link realized he lost track of time. "I have to finish my quest." Link looked back. "What's your name?"

I couldn't believe he asked for me. "Peatrice..." I replied shyly. "I'm Peatrice. Come back if you have any items."

Link smiled. "Ok. I appreciate it."

Link ran out of the bazaar. I couldn't believe that the stunning knight would have a conversation with me. Many guys called me the "Sky Princess" because I couldn't be with just anyone. My father said it from when I was little that he would decide who I married when I didn't want him to.

I was a sweet, kind hearted girl. I even had looks which guys were happy about. I hoped Link would come back. I really wanted to see him again. Just see his handsome face.

I went back to daydreaming. Daydreaming about the guy I hoped to marry or even meet.

I looked at the changes in people. I only had eight hours left to go. Daddy would be home as soon as I was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link hadn't come by for days. It was like this some of the time because he was really busy. Some quests took up his whole time but he had once said that it was "destiny" he was chosen. There wasn't anything he could do about it. If he couldn't do anything about his destiny, that only made me rethink mine. Could mine not be changed?

I had horrible thoughts of me being old and I was still running the Item Check. Like I never left since I was young. I really didn't want that happen. Daddy did it because he wanted me out of trouble and so the men would stay away from me. Daddy just couldn't have that happening.

He even worried when he was away. He could never settle down.

"Peatrice." Peater would say. "I know the day will come but..." Peater would always stop there, daddy didn't want to think what would come next.

I sighed. Another boring day at the bazaar. Honestly, I would rather watch glue dry than be here. You see the same thing. Piper taking too long to serve the food, the fortunate teller telling fortunes to everyone, Luv and Bertie selling potions with their baby screaming, Gondo working on gadgets, and Rupin being the over happy salesman he was. That was everyday.

Honestly, dust could be more enjoyable. I don't understand how these people could do this everyday. I really couldn't. It was boring.

_'I wonder if Link will come today?'_ I thought._ 'He hasn't been here in so many days.'_

I really wondered what Link was doing. I wanted to know more about him rather than him being a customer. He was more than that. Everyone knew he was more. He probably had a girlfriend already. It seemed he was to himself. Link was mysterious, no one really knew.

OOO

It was almost evening, I reached home before daddy usually. I sat in the house reading, I really dreaded my lifestyle because it was work and home all the time. If there was a party in Skyloft, I wasn't allowed to go. Daddy would become paranoid and panic about the men being at the party and that something would go wrong. I couldn't even go to any party. I would just have to miss it.

"Daddy...We always miss the events." I replied sadly. "I just don't understand."

"The men will be there." Daddy started. "I just can't have the handsome ones come after. Bamboo slivers, I would be ashamed of myself!"

"Oh, Daddy..." I was half annoyed.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Daddy looked at me seriously. "It happened all the time when I was young, I don't want the same thing for you."

"Daddy, shouldn't I pick for myself?" I replied. "I hardly have a life like a normal woman. Daddy, my young girl days were over years ago."

Daddy stopped still. He couldn't believe what he heard. "...This is my house. If you live here, then it's my rules. You're not ready for a relationship."

"Daddy..." my expression was of stone but my thoughts boiled with anger. "Don't you think you worry too much?"

He sighed. I knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Peatrice...This is better for you. I know it is."

I looked down at my book. I really felt some kind of hurt. I just didn't want to show it. I know Daddy wanted what was best but it was his insecurity constantly clouded his judgement. I wanted more than just working at the Item Check. There had to be more than just holding onto people's things. I was hardly used unless Link needed to come.

"Daddy?" Peater gaze met mine. "What do you think of Link?"

Peater smiled. "Link is very good knight. He is going to be more than just great. He is very noble." Peater changed his expression. "You're not thinking of seeing Link, are you?"

"No. Everyone talks about him." I replied. "I was just wondering."

"I just hope it just stays at that." Peater began eating dinner. "I know how friendship can turn into love. Link is always away...How would that work anyway?"

"I'm sure it will stay that way, daddy." I really disagreed with him but agreed to make him happy. I always wanted to please daddy.

Daddy continued eating dinner. I was really concerned for daddy's health. I never really showed I was concerned because he said he was fine. Daddy wasn't, he never used to look like that. He even had better hair than he did now. I guess life took its toll on daddy. It did on several of the residents.

I wonder if life would do that to me too?

OOO

I sighed. Another boring day at the Item Check again. I would enjoy getting teeth pulled out with no medication after. Honestly, that torture would be more enjoyable than this work. I just only hope Link would stop by today. He at least makes my job more enjoyable.

I saw a shadow coming closer then Link walked in the bazaar. He was buying things and then he came to me. I suddenly stood straight as he walked closer. My heart took another beating by his handsome figure.

I went back to being boring. "Welcome to Item Check...Any items to deposit today?"

Link got out some objects. "I really need to make this adventure pouch bigger." Link smiled as he saw my sad expression. "Are you ok? You're not normally this sad."

I became moody. "I don't want to talk about it! Are you going to deposit those or not? Why are you worrying about me?"

Link stood still as eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry I asked. That wasn't my business. I apologize for intruding on you."

I sighed. "I can't really talk about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Link began handing me his objects. "I know you're usually bored but not so sad. I hope things are alright."

I grabbed my dress. I could feel the tears coming out. "I-I don't know if they will...um..." The tears began overflowing. "I-I'm so sorry."

Link took out napkins out of his pockets. "Oh, if you cry like that...you're makeup won't be the same." Link got closer and wiped my eyes. "You seem really upset, maybe working today is too much."

"Oh, I can't just can't leave. Daddy expects me to stay here." I replied. "I will just tough it out until work is over."

Link continued cleaning me up. "Oh, are you sure? You seem really emotional."

Link was so gentle. His hand touched my cheek as I looked up at him. His eyes were so blue like the sky. His face so full of concern. They weren't lying when they said he was noble and chivalrous. I even said for him not to worry and Link couldn't help but worry. Link was a handsome knight, probably one the most handsome. He was smiling at me, causing my heart to go insane.

"So, it was Peatrice?" Link replied as he removed his hand. "It's not one you hear often. Does it have a meaning?"

I giggled. "Daddy says that he envisioned a peacock before I was born. So, he named me Peatrice. He said, my beauty is of a peacock's."

Link liked the name. "Sounds beautiful..."

The stunning knight had a way with words. Link thought it was beautiful and it intoxicated me. I should've told Link to be on his way but I couldn't. He was intoxicating me, I wanted to know so much more.

"Link..." I began blushing a little. "I have to let you go. Daddy wouldn't want to see this. He would be very mad."

"Oh. Your father has an issue with handsome men?" Link was so smart. "I guess, I fall under that category."

I giggled. "Yes."

Link turned around. "I better go. I have many things to do."

Link began walking away as something fell from his side. It looked like a harp of some kind. I had no idea Link was educated in the ways of the harp. I wondered if he could play the song that we played for the Goddess. I picked it up as I returned to my place.

"Link! You're forgetting..." I realized he was out the door already. _'Tell me about destiny, I want to know.' _

I examined his harp. It was lovely. I didn't know such a knight could play. There were so many things I didn't know about Link. That was why intrigued the women of Skyloft. Link was mysterious and it was so alluring. I knew he would be back. He would realize he didn't have his harp.

I examined the harp. How did he get such a lovely harp? I would have to hide it under my pillow because of daddy. It would make him more suspicious. I know, it's really stupid and typical of daddy. I wish he would just calm down sometimes. Ever since he's nearing almost into his late forties, he hasn't been very on edge.

I think daddy suffered a mid-life crisis or as we call it in Skyloft, curse of aging. The only part of daddy that was still handsome was his face. The rest of him went right out. Even if the smallest pimple came up on his face, daddy had a fit.

I was tired of his fits, I was tired of working, I was tired of not doing much with my life, I was tired of just about everything. I wanted to be with Link, Link had to have a more exciting life. Link was always going somewhere new and he got to go to the forbidden. As Skyloftians, we wouldn't dare to fall below. We were taught it wasn't safe, that it was full of evil and monsters.

I didn't want to think so. I imagined it was beautiful. If it was so dangerous, then why did Link come back unscathed? Like nothing ever happened to him? I could never talk about these things with daddy because daddy would call out that I was crazy. That I was misbehaving.

Before you knew it, I was daydreaming again. I heard footsteps approach me. Link came back.

"Sorry Peatrice, I left my harp." I slowly gave it to him. "I'm glad you held on to it. Something could've happened to it."

"It's so beautiful..." I replied, blushing a slight red. "Can you play the ballad we play to the Goddess every year? That's my favorite song."

Link nodded. "I can play for you sometime. It's truly beautiful. She has spoken to me before. Her voice is full of beautiful words."

I was so amazed. "She spoke to you? You've heard the goddess speak? You must be chosen."

Link nodded and laughed. "I can tell you about it later. I can tell you a lot of things."

I giggled. I couldn't wait to hear the stories. I looked at Link. "Link, what's destiny?"

Link's expression changed. "It is very hard to explain. Are you curious about what it is?"

I giggled cutely. "I'm curious about everything. No wonder daddy thinks I'm so rebellious."

"Well, what quest I'm on is destiny. I was chosen." Link replied. "I'm an important part of it."

I wanted to hear more but I know Link couldn't directly come to the house. Daddy would find out. "Link, I want to know more about the destiny. We should talk more about it."

Link became concerned. "Where would we meet? Your father watches every little thing. Peater is very strict."

"Ohh, I know." I admitted sadly. "It's starting to affect me. I can't do anything without daddy worrying."

Link showed his concern but turned around. "We'll talk again."

I looked at Link. "Link, am I pretty?"

"Every woman to me is beautiful." Link replied. "Every woman has beauty. Even you, Peatrice."

I loved how romanticized Link spoke. He sounded so charming and intelligent. I blushed even more. He was so kind and lovely.

"Oh, I've kept you again." I replied so unsure of my wording. "I'll see you again."

Link looked behind me and waved charmingly. It meant he would be back and soon.

I couldn't wait for our talk about destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hadn't seen Link in many days now. It would happen sometime, he would be here one day and gone the next. I would dream about him constantly. He was truly a knight in shining armor. He had all the qualities of a knight. Most girls voted him most attractive.

For the first time in a long time, the bazaar was closed. It was so shocking but an outbreak of the flu made it happen. It was nice to finally have some time off to do other things but it only worried daddy even more.

"So, you don't have work today?" he asked. "What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I'll find something, I guess." I sighed in bored way. "Please don't have me in this house. I don't want to watch the wall."

"Well, if you go out there..." Peater began. "...I-I don't know."

"Daddy, I want to walk outside. I will die of boredom here." I replied in a boring tone. "Honestly, I am too bored sometimes."

"Well, find something to do." Peater suggested. "I have to go deal up with the bamboo. See you later, darlin'."

What was that supposed to mean? I think Daddy wanted me to stare at the wall. Stare at it so much, that I can notice every detail. I don't know he went off and spent time with his bamboo.

I was hoping Link would come today. It would make me at least more happier. Even more happier if he just visited me at home. I would really like that but at the same time, I would have to run him out of the house.

I sighed. It looked like another lifeless day. One of those days I always had with nothing to do. Maybe that's why I was so depressed. I didn't have enough to do. Not enough to experience.

I lead a very sad life.

The door began opening. To my surprise, it was Link. He decided to visit me after all. I was so excited.

"Hi, Link!" I replied happily. "How are you? How are your adventures going?"

Link smiled. "Really well. Some of them are very hard." Link shrugged. "Life of a hero, I guess."

Link sat down with me as I forgot about daddy. "Oh, Link. You can't stay very long. Daddy, doesn't want men visiting when he's away. He'll be very angry."

Link nodded. "Oh, ok. I'll make sure I don't stay long."

I looked at Link. "So, tell me about destiny. What is it?"

"It's what you're destined to do. What your life revolves around." Link explained. "I have a destiny that's inescapable."

"You mean like me? I feel like I'm not destined to do anything. That I'll be working at the same damn boring Item Check." I confessed. "I'll be old and still running it."

Link became silent. "Is that how you feel, Peatrice?"

I had to think about it for awhile. "Yes...That's all I do, Link. I have nothing to live for."

"Oh, Peatrice." Link felt so bad. "There has to be something you have to live for. Something you're good at."

Peatrice shook her head. "I'm so depressed, Link."

Link didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry to hear about that. You've been very sad lately."

"I can't help it. I go through so many emotions." I confessed. "Could I be sick?"

Link shrugged. "Maybe."

I looked at the pot that was steaming. "Oh, my soup! I forgot about it."

I went to attend to my soup and stir it. Link sat in the chair as his hand held his cheek. I could tell he was in deep thought about something. Something was bothering him but he probably wouldn't tell me.

"Would you like some, Link?" I asked. "It's really good."

Link nodded. "Ok. I've never had any soup other than Piper's."

I poured out the soup and poured one for myself. "It's hot. So, wait for it to cool."

Link looked at me. "Peatrice...Should I be worried about my life?"

"Why would you say that, Link?" I replied questioningly. "You have the most exciting life out of any of us in Skyloft. It is the same thing day in day out here."

"Oh, it's harder than it looks and it's dangerous." Link replied. "It isn't as glamorous sometimes."

I stopped myself from commenting more about his adventurous life. I knew he was being serious. I saw Link's eye express some sadness. I wonder what it was for? What he was thinking about? Something was obviously troubling him.

"Who would ever get involved with me?" Link questioned. "I gone all the time and I don't know if I'm ever coming back. Who would want that relationship?"

I couldn't answer Link. I was the one who liked him but hearing this changed everything. Was he ready for a relationship? Did he not want a relationship? Was he frustrated about not having someone with him? I couldn't tell anymore than what he was saying.

"Link..." I paused stiffly. "What does that mean?"

"I feel like I shouldn't put a woman through that." Link was being brutally honest. "No one knows who I really am or what my destiny calls for me to do."

I didn't know what to say to such a serious statement. Link sounded out of sorts. He was so happy and now he seemed unsure. He wasn't the only one that felt that way. I didn't know what to say to him. I only had a crush on Link, I didn't love him.

"I have no choice." Link continued. "I just don't have a choice in any of this..." Link stood up. "Peatrice..." Link paused as he ate the last of the soup. "I have to go...I'm sorry you had to hear this."

I saw Link's harp attached to his side. "...Harp?" I managed to force myself to say. I wanted him to hear him play so much. My heart wanted him to.

"I'll play for you some other time, Peatrice. I'm really not in the mood to play." Link put his hand across his eyes. "I just don't know what to think."

"I exactly know how you...feel." I confessed. "I don't have a choice in my life either, Link. I understand somewhat."

"Only some of it." Link replied. "If you were to see all of it, it would take more than just simple understanding."

I understood that part. I wasn't in Link's mind to see, hear, and know what he was doing. He probably saw more of the worst than I did.

Link got up and looked back. "Peatrice. We will talk later. You know when you'll see me."

"No..I don't..." I replied quietly. "I barely know when you're coming."

Link's stare wasn't like last time. He seemed different or maybe indifferent. I could tell what was wrong with Link but I wasn't sure if I should've talked about it with him. I felt like he would be more frustrated.

The door closed as I sat in silence. I was really worried about Link. Maybe the life he lead wasn't as glamorous as I thought. Maybe it was as hard as he expressed.


End file.
